1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to IC wafer technology and more particularly, to an IC wafer having electromagnetic shielding effects. The invention relates also to method for making an IC wafer having electromagnetic shielding effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic products have been gradually focused on characteristics of high performance and small size. In consequence, the operation speed and device density of integrated circuits for electronic products must be enhanced. However, the larger operation speed and device density of an integrated circuit, the higher electromagnetic interference impact is concerned between the adjacent devices of the integrated circuit and with the surrounding electronic components of the applied electronic product.
To solve the aforesaid problem, after semiconductor wafer slicing and IC chip packaging, a metallic shielding mask may be installed, during the module fabrication of finishing an end product, to isolate integrated circuit(s) from other electronic components, protecting integrated circuit(s) against external electromagnetic fields and achieving electromagnetic shielding effects. However, the installation of such a shielding mask relatively increases the dimension of the end product and requires an extra module step, in consequence, the production cost and time of the electronic product will be relatively increased.